


Breakfast In Bed

by FrecklefaceB



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Jai Courtney-Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cutesy, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to Jai Courtney bringing you breakfast in bed was certainly your last expectation of the morning. How will you react to seeing him in your house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend that wanted some cutesy and fluffy Jai. The prompt was based off a Someecard that reads: "Girls are so ungrateful. I made her breakfast in bed and instead of saying "thank you" she was all like, "how did you get in my house?" 
> 
> Let it be said, I do not personally know Jai Courtney (I wish!) and therefore this has all been made up by me.

The last thing you expected to see this morning was Jai Courtney bringing you breakfast in bed. 

"I must still be asleep and this is a dream...” You mutter to yourself. 

"I didn't know how you take your coffee, but there's some milk if you need it." He offers before setting the tray down on the bed. 

"Um...thanks." You quietly reply. Jai grabs the extra mug of coffee as he sits on the edge of the bed with his back to the footboard. 

He seems to notice your confusion and he extends his hand. "I'm Jai." 

"I know who you are." You answer with a small laugh. 

He smirks before taking a drink of his coffee.

"It just doesn't explain why you are here. Oh, God...did we…?" You trail off with wide eyes. 

Jai shakes his head no. "I met you outside the bar." His velvety deep voice and accent fill the quiet room. 

You mouth, "Oh." Vaguely remembering stumbling outside of the bar after both of your friends ditched you for guys they had met earlier that evening. You were upset with them, but should have expected the outcome. Men had been interrupting your table all night trying to talk to the three of you. While your friends enjoyed the attention, it just annoyed you. As the evening progressed, your annoyance was clear and the men stopped talking to you but focused on your friends. Eventually, they left for another bar after a flimsy invitation for you to join them. You waved them on and proceeded to drink a few more at the bar before deciding you needed fresh air while waiting for a taxi. 

"I was waiting for my car when I offered you a ride. I honestly wasn't sure if you were upset or just wasted, but I didn't feel comfortable leaving you alone. There were some real weirdos outside that place. You managed to down both of the drinks in your hands before climbing into my car, punching in your address into the navigation then passing out in the seat." 

You immediately hung your head in shame. "Does this get worse? I didn't say anything inappropriate did I?" You ask while sneaking a glance at him as your head still hangs.

A small chuckle escapes and he glances sideways at you. 

"You have a colorful vocabulary. I think you taught me a few curse words. Were you raised by sailors?" He playfully jabs. 

"Just please let me die..." You beg while tucking your head to your knees and wrapping your arms around yourself. 

"After you passed out I figured you were wasted but I didn't want to leave you just in case you got worse. So I carried you inside and you crashed in your spare room. I got up to check on you a few times throughout the night." Jai motions with his thumb over to the door. 

You grab a piece of turkey bacon and take a huge bite, "All that and you made me breakfast. Unreal." You say before swallowing the mouthful.

With a shrug of broad shoulder he replies, "It was nothing. I like to cook. I'm just glad you are okay." 

"This is weird." You blurt out as you eye the handsome man sitting on your bed. 

Jai's brows shoot up in surprise at your blunt confession. Pursing his lips together, he nervously bites at the inside of his lip before asking, "Are you feeling okay? If so, I'm probably going to head out." 

Narrowing your eyes, you carefully choose your next words before speaking again. You couldn't help but wonder if he was holding something back. At least a part of you hoped there was more. With a small awkward wave, you half-smile. "Um, thanks again for everything. Breakfast was delicious.” You quickly add.

With a smile Jai replied, "Thank you and take care." He gently panted your blanketed foot before letting himself out.

You flop back against the pillow with toast hanging from your mouth and think, 'What in the hell happened?'   
_______________________  
A week had passed since your encounter with Jai. Life had returned to normal and you had almost convinced yourself it had been a dream. 

Intently listening to Lulu ramble about some dating mishap, you nearly drop the phone when you see Jai standing at your door. His blue eyes seem to twinkle when he spots you. 

"I've got to call you back." You rush into the phone before hanging up on your friend. 

Jai smiles as he wipes his hands on his jeans. 

"Y/N...I was hoping to run into you. I...um...didn't have your number..." 

"Did you leave something here? Because I haven't seen anything." You glide past him, unlocking the door. 'Why am I so fucking awkward? Oh, that's right he's the sexiest man you've ever seen.' You think to yourself. 

Turning, you noticed him nervously scratching his neck before running his hand along his jaw and stubble. 

"No." He smiles charmingly. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime." 

"WHAT?!" You shriek with large eyes. Realizing you must sound like an idiot, you immediately cover your mouth in embarrassment. 

Jai sends you a confused look and you start to feel the panic swell.

"You must think I'm a moron."

He shakes his head slightly. "Not a moron. More like a galah." 

Now It was your turn to send him a confused look. 

He laughs and explains, "It means silly." 

"Well in that case..." You trail off and your breath hitches as Jai leans down and kisses your cheek. 

"I'll see you tomorrow at 8." He says with a smile. 

You wave him off and quickly shut the door. Pausing a moment before you stomp your feet in excitement, you squeal, "OMFG!"

Nervously biting your cheek, another realization flashes, 'Shit, I have nothing to wear.' You quickly grab your purse and walk out the door to find Jai leaning against his car.  
"Please tell me you heard nothing." 

A smirk appears and he pushes off the car stalking towards you. "I heard everything." 

"Why didn't you just kill me yesterday as I requested?" 

"Because then I couldn't do this." He cupped your face and presses his lips against yours. 

In that instant, your heart jumps and your knees feel weak. When you break, Jai's eyes are cloudy. He briefly closes them and slowly opens them, looking at you. 

"On second thought.”

"Like right now?" You ask and he nods. 

"I don't think I can wait longer. You have been a mystery since last week and I want to get to know you." 

You hesitate and he quickly adds, "You look perfect for a game of mini golf." 

"I prefer the driving range." 

He half smiles, "Even better." Jai places his hand on the small of your back, guiding you to the car.

He opens the door and waits for you to get settled. Before he can shut the door you speak. 

"I have to let you know something." 

He pauses, "Okay?" 

"I'm competitive and this might get ugly." 

"Like how ugly?" He asks with furrowed brows.

"Let's just say you might reconsider tomorrow's date." You bite the inside of your cheek at his reaction. Jai appears taken aback but quickly recovers.

"Oh, it's on!" He says before shutting the door and running to the other side of the car. "Loser has to buy the other a drink." You playfully ponder it but he interjects, "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't let you pay. This is a date and I have manners." 

"We'll see about that big guy!" You tease.

As Jai starts the car, he smiles wide. "Trash talking? This is going to be fun."


End file.
